swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Star Destroyer
Game Info Imperial-class Star Destroyers are extremely powerful Imperial NPC starships found in the Deep Space zone of the galaxy, and Ord Mantell. Rebel pilots may attack and destroy these behemoths, though they do not go down easily. Each Star Destroyer is sometimes equipped with 100 laser cannons, but the one in Ord Mantell and some in Deep Space has 99 guns, situated around its hull with a range exceeding 1200m, and thus may fire upon adversaries no matter their attack vector. They are also frequently escorted by Imperial TIE Fighters, though the escort is often out of range of a frontal assault on a Destroyer and may be bypassed. Be wary that the bridge itself accommodates a large proportion of the laser cannons, making a full frontal assault very difficult. The cannon may be targeted and destroyed; however, in order to disable and finally bring down one of these massive starships, the following components must be targeted and destroyed in this order: *Shield (the spherical conning tower to the left, facing the starship) *Secondary Shield (the conning tower to the right, facing the starship) *Engines (to the rear of the ship) *Reactor (on the upper hull, on the right side facing the starship) *Bridge (in the center of the upright "T", below the shield towers) Once the bridge is annihilated, the starship will break up and explode in a brilliant shower of sparks and wrecked machinery.(And now you collect your measly 900 Combat xp, as well as 10k Starship xp, but it also gives about 18,000 credits) There is always an Imperial Star Destroyer in Deep Space. If one is destroyed, another will hyper into the system so that the Empire may maintain a constant presence. Tactic: Although it is bristling with weapons, it seems that none of them are very accurate. With a decent shield (Mine is 2500 f/b protection) you can joust the beast multiple times, taking out one component each time. When it comes to the bridge, I can go so far as to completely stop 700m from it and blast it to shreds, before any of the guns break through my shield. For privateer pilots: Once you've successfully disabled the reactor and only the bridge remains use the IFF scramble and use the time you have to get into the sweetest spot. Although there are about 30 guns on the command tower (the "T") there is a blind spot just where the bridge is: Move towards it until it is directly in front of you and then move down until the twin turbolaser batteries that are either side of the bridge disappear from view; you should still see the bridge since it protrudes somewhat. Now sit back, engage your blasters and count until the bridge gets to 0.. the only down side is you have to boost out real quick to take good screenshots of the explosion. Star Wars Lore The triangular silhouette of an Imperial cruiser has come a long way since its Republic-inspired design. While vessels of the Jedi Order were met with feelings of pride and relief as they came soaring to solve galactic strife, the Imperial Star Destroyer's gargantuan size cleary inspires both awe and terror. The wedge-shaped capital ship is bristling with weapons emplacements. Turbolasers and tractor beam projectors dot its surface. Its ventral bay can launch TIE Fighters, boarding craft, land assault units, hyperspace probes, or be used to hold captured craft. Its bustling bridge is staffed by the finest crewers in the Imperial starfleet. The Star Destroyer is recognized as the signature vessel of the Imperial fleet. Its presence in a system marks matters of extreme Imperial import. Though, as is typical of the Empire, not even the Star Destroyer was enough to sate the Imperial hunger for displays of power. Larger vessels, such as the Super Star Destroyer, dwarf even these giants. Lira Wessex, Imperial engineer, built her work on the shoulders of giants. Her father, Walex Blissex, had developed the venerable Victory-class Star Destroyer for the Republic, as well as numerous other starcraft designs. From these, Wessex proposed the Imperial-class design, a proposal that was debated at great lengths within the Empire's elite ranks. Wessex proved the nay-sayers wrong when the first Imperial-class Star Destroyer lumbered from the sprawling Kuat Drive Yards drydocks. The resulting ship is a marvel of technology, and testament to the Empire's might. There are whole systems whose gross domestic product is less than the cost of a single Star Destroyer. There are entire nations that, throughout their history, do not expend as much energy as a Star Destroyer does during a hyperspace jump. Powering the 1.6 kilometer long craft is nothing short of a miniature sun—a solar ionization reactor bulges from the ventral spine, using its raging fires to fuel the giant warship. The Imperial-class Star Destroyer bristles with 60 turbolaser batteries, 60 ion cannon batteries, and 10 tractor beam projectors. It carries a full Stormtrooper division, 20 AT-ATs, 30 AT-STs, eight Lambda-class shuttles, 12 landing barges, and six TIE squadrons. Since its introduction, an improved model of Star Destroyer also saw action. The Imperial-II Star Destroyer is an upgraded model with increased hull shielding, and more weapons, sporting 100 turbolaser emplacements, 20 ion cannons, and 10 tractor beam projectors. Sources OS Databank. Category:NPC Starships Category:Deep Space Category:Galactic Empire